1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving tool that drives in a driving material such as a nail by linearly driving an operating member via a flywheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005/0218183 discloses an example of a flywheel-type driving tool using a flywheel as a drive mechanism for driving an operating member in the form of a driver. Generally, in a flywheel-type driving tool, the driver contacts the outer circumferential surface of the flywheel which is rotationally driven at high speed by a driving motor, so that the driver is linearly driven and strikes a driving material. Specifically, the rotational force of the flywheel is transmitted to the driver as linear motion by a frictional force caused by contact between the flywheel and the driver. However, when the flywheel and the driver contact, slippage is caused in the contact region, particularly in an early contact region. As a result, wear is caused. Therefore, in the above-mentioned known driving toot in order to reduce wear, the area of contact of the flywheel and the driver is increased. Specifically, a plurality of V-grooves are formed in the driver, and projections having a V-shaped section shaped to be engaged with the V-grooves of the driver are formed on the outer circumferential surface of the flywheel.
In the above-mentioned known driving tool, the side surface of the flywheel forms a power transmitting surface so that larger contact area can be provided. However, the wear reducing effect is not enough yet according to the known art and further improvement in durability is desired.